1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a food product and process and especially with a pizza bread analog.
In particular, the food product and method of this invention relates to a baking procedure for preparing an edible pizza ersatz product in bread form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumers of fast food snacks have expressed favorable acceptance of Italian cuisine specialties such as pizza pies and similarly related products. The demand for such food items and in particular for pizza products is generally met by providing pizza in a freshly prepared state for consumption, preferably while still hot. Additionally, pizza products have been merchandised in a frozen state or the constituent ingredients packaged for home preparation.
Although conventional pizza food products have been well recognized as popular snack foods, there has been relatively no significant advancement with regard to the basic form of the intrinsic product or improvements therein to develop same into a gourmet food item. Further, the incorporation of a pizza taste or flavoring into other food products has not been satisfactorily achieved with regard to a bread food product. It is a purpose therefore of this invention to overcome such disadvantages of the prior art and to expand upon the traditional pizza food items by providing a pizza bread.
The prior art shows some variations as to pizza forms, such as a covered pizza (as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,678) wherein a tomato based sauce is placed within a pocket formed between two dough layers and thus baked. Also reference is made in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,963 to a method of making a pizza food product by cutting a prebaked roll in half and applying a pizza sauce, after which the roll with the sauce is then baked.
A problem with the foregoing and other prior art pizza foods is that they require heating prior to eating in order to bring out the flavor and effect a palatable taste. Also, these pizza products as manufactured in the prior art are quite perishable in nature and can often only be stored for long periods when in a frozen state.
The instant invention, in contrast, not only provides a wholesome, nutritious pizzalike product having superior taste qualities, but also has a reasonable shelf storage life and can be consumed either at room temperature or after heating. In addition, the food product as produced in accordance with this invention is suitable for a wide variety of food uses. It can form the basis for a meal in and of itself. It can also be used as a snack. Also, it may be used to supplement other food dishes or served in conjunction with buffets as a gourmet type food. The preferred embodiment of the food product of the present invention is shown in the form of a bread loaf which can be eaten without any special preparation. The bread product, however, can be heated prior to eating or sliced and toasted. In addition, it can be used to form the basis for sandwiches such as meatball sandwiches or food spreads can be placed on slices of the bread.
A feature of this invention therefore is that the bread food as produced combines pizza flavoring ingredients in a bread product and is completely compatible with a wide variety of culinary usage while providing a distinctive pizza taste. In fact, the food product of this invention can serve as a readily available "instant pizza".